Un pact avec la mort
by Clairaice
Summary: Alors que les ombres du passé ne cessent de le hanter, le capitaine Jack Sparrow prend une nouvelle résolution. Et si il décidait d'en finir totalement avec la compagnie des Indes? Mais pour ce faire, il va devoir voyager dans un monde encore inconnu même pour lui, retrouver des amis et des ennemis d'antan. Il devra aussi se confronter à ses sentiments, les accepter, les partager.
1. Prologue : Nouveau cap

**Un pact avec la mort**

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de Pirates des caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à la compagnie Disney.

Hormis certains personnages sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

**Couple :**Capitaine Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann, William Turner & Elizabeth Swann, Capitaine Jack Sparrow & Angelica, et plein d'autre dont vous aurez la surprise à mesure que votre lecture avancera.

**Note :**Cette histoire commence après le quatrième film de _**Pirates des caraïbes : La Fontaine de Jouvence**__._Pour tout vous avouez, je ne sais pas de quelle taille sera cette histoire. De plus d'un commun accord avec moi même j'ai décidé d'inventer la plupart des lieux où iront les personnages. Pour finir, je fais ça à la demande de ma petite princesse, elle se reconnaitra. C'est pour toi ma princesse.

**Prologue :**

**Nouveau cap**

Il était encore tôt, très tôt. Le navire fait entièrement de bois noir majestueux et de magnifiques et impérieuses voiles noires était calme. Calme comme il était rare qu'il soit. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre hormis quelques ronflements des hommes d'équipage. Seul le cliquetis des vagues coupait ce faux silence assommant donnant naissance à une douce mélodie. Une fois de temps en temps, le cris d'une mouette venait donner un peu de nouveauté au néant qui entourait le bateau fantomatique encore endormi. Les remous lents de la Reine Mer berçaient chacun des habitants du Black Pearl. Le bleu du ciel se reflaitait dans l'étendu glacial couvrant l'instant matinal d'une magie rare et intense. Rien n'aurait pu troubler la sérénité qui se dégageait de ce lieu. Enfin presque rien.

- Maudit macaque ! Reviens ici ! Où est mon pistolet ? Je vais te... Hou ! Il m'énerve. Hé ! Rends moi mon tricorne avant que je ne te jette par dessus bord, hurla une voix masculine, la colère innondant ses paroles.

On pouvait entendre les cris terrifiés et joueurs de ce petit singe et derrière lui des bruits de pas précipités d'un homme qui voulait à tout prit récupérer son précieux chapeau. Le petit animal courait, sautait et grimpait partout, faisant tourner en bourrique l'homme qui faisait claquer les talons de ses bottes contre le bois. L'homme avait poursuivit le petit Jack à travers la moitié du bateau et il en avait plus que marre.

- Hector, pourquoi m'as tu laissé ton imbécile de petit compagnon. Non mais n'y a-t-il personne en plus pour m'aider sur ce rafiot?

Et justement le raffut avait finit tout de même par réveiller Gibss après avoir mit un temps incroyablement long à décuver. Il se redresse durement en chancelant du coin dans lequel il était tomber. Là où il devait à l'origine monter la garde. Et rejoind l'homme qui criait toujours comme un forcené après le petit animal.

- Un problème Capitaine? Lâcha le second d'une voix rauque et encore groggy par le sommeil.  
- Ce maudit ouistiti m'a encore prit mon tricorne, lui répondit le dit capitaine sur le ton de l'évidence comme si c'était toujours ainsi.  
- Ba vous devriez le laisser courir, sauter, grimper et jouer avec votre chapeau. Il va finir par se lasser et arrêter.  
- Oh mais oui Monsieur Gibss, je vais le laisser jouer et gambader tranquille à travers tout mon bâtiment. Et vous, vous allez aller me chercher mon chapeau.  
- Quoi, mais...  
- Allé, allé, execution.

Sur ces mots, le capitaine tourna les talons et rejoignit sa cabine dans sa démarche légère et dansante tout en fredonnant sa chanson préféré. Il allat enfin pouvoir reprendre son travail sur une de ses nombreuses cartes du vaste monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gibss rentrait aussi essouflé qu'un buffle après une course. Il tennait le chapeau à la main et son corps était tout dégoulinant de sueur et... d'autre chose. À son arriver, le Capitaine releva la tête de sa carte, fixant son second un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Hé bien Monsieur Gibss, quelle tenue ! Que vous est-il arriver ?  
- En récupérent votre chapeau, ce maudit singe de malheur m'a fait tomber le seau d'huile sur la tête.  
- Posez le là Monsieur Gibss. Et il ne vous reste plus qu'à aller vous laver, vous serez moins... glissant.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, le propriétaire du navire baissa de nouveau la tête sur ses cartes et outils. Calculer au mieux son itinéraire était bien plus important, et il ne fit plus du tout attention à la présence de son second. Celui-ci hésita quelques secondes. Sortir dans l'immédiat pour ne pas géner son supérieur ou poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Ne pouvant se retenir, il prit donc le risque d'être grondé par son capitaine.

- Heu... avant ça Jack, qu'est-ce que vous nous réservez?  
- Mais rien du tout mon cher.

Gibss comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui révéler quoi que se soit. Malgré tout il se dit qu'il devait insister au risque d'être durement remit à sa place.

- Capitaine ! Quelle est notre prochaine destination? S'il vous plait dites le moi.

Le capitaine marqua une pose, déposant ses outils de mesure avec douceur, caressant furtivement la feuille sous ses doigts. Il releva son regard sur Gibss qui attendait patiemment. Il le regarda longuement, jugeant si il était digne de confiance ou non. Le fantôme de son ancien second hantait toujours les moments où il devait placé sa confiance en quelqu'un, lui donnant un arrière goût d'amertume. L'amertume de la trahison. Pourtant après trois ou quatre secondes, il se dit que Gibss lui avait prouvé à mainte reprise sa bonne foie et choisit donc de lui dire.

- Hum, je dirais cap vers le sud.  
- Que va-t-on y trouver?

Le capitaine se replaça confortablement dans son fauteuil en bois noir sculté et inspira longuement. Cherchant à savoir si il devait ou non révéler l'information en entière. Finalement il décida d'en révéler une simple petite partie. Après tout qu'avait-il à y perdre?

- Hé bien mon brave, j'ai entendu quelque part qu'il y avait un trésor plutôt important qui nous permettrait de vaincre la compagnie des indes. Nous serions alors les maitres du monde ! Il se trouve que ce fabuleux trésor est sur une de ses îles et je serais curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agit réellement. Pas vous mon cher Gibss?  
- Vrai? Vous êtes sérieux Capitaine? Il y a vraiment un trésor?  
- Absolument ! Voyons l'ami, ai-je l'habitude de mentir.

Un sourire vint éclairer les lèvres de Jack, l'idée semblait ravir son second qui lui était fidèle à l'inverse de Barbossa. Une ombre passa une nouvelle fois sur son visage au souvenir de son ancien second qu'il haïssait plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde.

- Alors cap vers le sud, Jack. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?  
- Réveils l'équipage, on met les voiles immédiatement. On se remet en chasse.  
- Et on fait main basse !

Sur ces mots, le second sorti de la pièce, laissant son capitaine avec ses cartes. Contre toute attente, il revint à peine une minute plus tard pour informer que l'équipage était réveillé. Et encore plus surprenant, il posa deux bouteille de Rhum sur la table devant Jack. Il leva un regard avide et désireux vers celles-ci. Sans un mot de plus, Gibss quitta la cabine de Sparrow, retournant à son poste. Un instant plus tard, le Black Pearl mettait les voiles vers le sud poussé par un doux vent frais.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Inquiétudes

**Un pacte avec la mort**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Pirates des caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à la compagnie Disney.

Hormis certains personnages sortant tout droit de mon imagination plus que loufoque.

**Couple : **Capitaine Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann, William Turner & Elizabeth Swann, Capitaine Jack Sparrow & Angelica, et plein d'autre dont vous aurez la surprise à mesure que votre lecture avancera.

**Note : **Cette histoire commence après le quatrième film de _**Pirates des caraïbes : La Fontaine de Jouvence**__._Pour tout vous avouez, je ne sais pas quelle taille aura cette histoire. D'un commun accord avec moi même j'ai décidé d'inventer la plupart des lieux où iront les personnages. De plus je fais ça à la demande de ma petite princesse, elle se reconnaitra. C'est pour toi ma princesse.

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Inquiétudes**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le majestueux Black Pearl avec à son bord le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et son équipage voguait vers le sud. Comme tout bon commandant, Jack avait ordonné la réparation et le nettoyage complet du navire. Il avait réparti les tâches à ses hommes avec son éternel sourire énigmatique. Il voulait que son Pearl adoré soit rutilant. Brillant comme la plus belle des étoiles, comme le plus beau des joyaux. Il souhaitait qu'aucun autre navire ne soit plus beau que le sien. Qu'il impressionne tout le monde. Mais par dessus tout il voulait impressionné une seule personne. Il voulait l'impressionner plus que tout au monde, celle qui était la plus importante pour lui.

Sa faisait déjà dix ans maintenant. Dix ans qu'il lui avait permit, à l'aide d'une chaloupe, de rejoindre l'île où il avait du l'abandonner. Oui il appelait ça comme ça. Ni plus ni moins. Il l'avait abandonner. Il le regrettait, amèrement. Il aurait voulu l'emmener avec lui. Continuer de voguer avec elle. Il voulait continuer ce jeu qu'ils avaient commencés sur l'île déserte.

Le capitaine Jack Sparrow était perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux fixaient sans vraiment les voir les remous de la mer alors qu'il était accoudé nonchalamment au bastingage. Lui et ses hommes se dirigeaient encore et toujours vers le sud. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son but. Plus la distance s'amenuisait, plus son excitation augmentait.

Il voulait détruire la compagnie des Indes qui les empêchait d'être tous ensemble. Cette maudite compagnie l'empêchait de voir son sourire. Il devait la détruire. Et après seulement il pourrait être libre de la retrouver, de les retrouver. Mais pour le moment il devait attendre.

- Bugger, soupira-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur la figure.

Il revissa un peu mieux son tricorne sur la tête, par dessus son bandana rouge et ses breloques. Puis Sparrow prit une dernière grande inspiration remplissant ses poumons de l'air vitale. L'instant suivant, il se rendait dans sa cabine qui était plongé dans la pénombre. Sur le pont l'équipage mettait tout en œuvre pour faire avancer le navire fantôme vers le sud.

Enfermé dans sa cabine, il repensa à son compas qui lui indiquait avec force et exactitude ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. D'un geste inconscient il alla le prendre à sa taille avant de l'ouvrir. Il regarda l'aiguille tourner sur elle-même un cour instant avant de se fixer vers l'est. Il s'en était douté.

Depuis dix ans et cinq mois elle n'avait pas bouger. Elle avait sûrement trouver une maison et reprit une vie normale loin de la piraterie. Loin de l'océan. Loin de lui. Dix ans et six mois qu'il avait sauver le jeune Turner en lui prenant définitivement la vie. Il lui avait fait transpercer le coeur du précédent capitaine : Davy Jones. Et il avait ainsi fait de lui le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais volant. Dix ans et six mois qu'il lui avait permit de le rejoindre. Dix ans et six mois qu'elle l'avait laissé derrière elle pour choisir le pirate novice. Elle avait aussi choisi une vie calme où elle passerait son temps à attendre son cher époux. Tout cela dans une maison bien chaude et bien douillette. Un petit confort à elle. Un confort où lui il n'avait pas sa place. Dix ans et six mois qu'elle s'était marier à William Turner deuxième du nom.

- Lizzie, lâcha Jack dans un souffle. Ce n'était qu'une supplique, aussi faible que la plus lourde chute d'une plume.

Ça faisait dix ans et demi maintenant qu'il souffrait en silence du manque. Elle lui manquait. Elle, sa dangereuse pirate. Son assassine. Sa traîtresse. Mais aussi et par dessus tout sa reine. Mais elle ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle était à Will, elle est toujours à Will. Cet homme qu'elle ne pourrait voir qu'une fois tout les dix ans. Pendant vingt-quatre heures. Une seule et unique journée.

Elle avait choisi le calme, la tranquillité, la routine d'une vie normale loin de tout conflit. Elle avait choisit une vie qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner. Lui était un pirate, un vrai, un pur. Comme le disait la chanson, lui il était un forban, sans âme et sans cœur. Au contraire de Turner qui lui était devenu pirate par obligation et pour une question de promesse. L'ex-forgeron était un homme d'honneur. Un preux chevalier qui vole toujours au secours de tout le monde même si il doit y laisser sa vie.

Non, lui n'est pas comme Turner, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il est un homme qui flirte avec le danger à longueur de journée. Jack Sparrow rime avec liberté, découverte, intrigue mais aussi danger et aventure. Et surtout pas tranquillité. Et elle, elle avait tournée le dos à ça. Elle avait tourné le dos à son rêve d'enfant. Elle lui avait tournée le dos pour ouvrir les bras à la tranquillité et la sérénité que lui donnait le capitaine du Hollandais.

En pensant à ça, le maitre du bateau lâcha un rire cynique. Quelle ironie du sort, elle avait surtout ouvert ses bras à Will. Et surement pas que ses bras par ailleurs.

Puis il n'avait pas pu s'y opposer alors il avait sourit. Simplement. Il lui avait souri. De cet aire cynique et insensible, indifférent à tout. Qu'aurait-t-il pu faire d'autre? Il ne voulait pas l'obliger, elle était libre. Alors il avait fait semblant de s'en fiche, comme si elle n'était pas importante pour lui. C'est ce qu'il lui avait fait croire. C'est ce qu'il avait fait croire à tout le monde.

Mais il avait failli craquer quand elle s'était approchée de lui sur le pont du Black Pearl. Que voulait-elle faire? Le prendre dans ses bras? L'embrasser comme la dernière fois? Ou simplement lui faire une bise? Il n'en savait rien. Encore maintenant il n'en savait rien. Mais il l'avait vu. Il n'avait rien louper de ce petit geste sûrement inconscient. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait regarder avec attention. Il l'avait détailler et l'avait trouver tellement belle quand elle avait passée sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Il avait aussi vu la lueur dans ses yeux et la petite rougeur qui était nait sur ses joues.

Il l'avait aussi senti hésitante. Pourquoi hésitait-elle? Et sur quoi hésitait elle? Etait elle en train de choisir avec qui elle voulait rester? Choisissait-elle entre lui et Will? Surement. Puis elle avait choisit. Il l'avait vu choisir. Elle avait choisi la carte William Turner. Il l'avait su en voyant ce petit sourire forcé et ironique ses dessiner sur ses lèvres. Puis elle l'avait regardé et cette fois avait fait un vrai sourire. Elle lui avait au moins donné ça.

Elle avait été magnifique, tout simplement splendide. D'une grâce et d'une majesté féérique, comme une reine. On aurait dit un ange. Et elle lui manquait. Il aurait préféré rester dans le purgatoire de Davy Jones. Rester seul avec cette amertume et cette colère qu'elle avait fait naitre en lui après l'avoir piégé et tuer en le livrant au Kraken. Comme ça au moins il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir du manque de sa présence de cette manière.

- Un ange... Bugger, la voix du capitaine s'élevait dans un murmure rauque et laborieux. Lizzie... mon ange.

L'instant suivant Jack prenait une bouteille de rhum neuve encore couverte de poussière. Il les avait monté des cales un peu plus tôt. Il la déboucha à l'aide de ses dents avant d'en boire la moitié en une seule fois. Il ne prenait la peine de respirer vraiment que lorsque le besoin se faisait vraiment trop fort. Il avait du mal à respirer et une douleur sourde lui vrillait la tête. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs, il ne regrettait que plus intensément de ne pas l'avoir retenu. Il aurait du.

Elle était la seule. La seule femme à qui il avait presque tout donner. Il avait abandonner son précieux Black Pearl pour elle. Il avait abandonné la vie éternelle pour elle. Il lui avait même abandonné sa liberté. Sa liberté qu'il chérissait tant. Mais Elizabeth avait été plus importante que tout ça. Même à la fin, son bonheur à elle avait été plus important que le sien. Lui qui avait toujours été un homme égoïste. Qui ne pensait qu'à lui. Lui qui n'hésitait pas à sacrifier les autres pour son bien être. Il lui avait tout donner. Si elle le lui avait demander, il aurait tout abandonner pour elle. Pour un seul de ses sourires. Pour entendre sa voix et voir ses lèvres bouger encore une fois en l'appelant.

Mais malgré tout elle s'était méfiée de lui. Elle était restée loin de lui. Elle lui était restée totalement inaccessible. Elle est à Will, et avant tout à elle même, mais en aucun cas à lui. Il s'était montré honorable, digne de confiance. Il avait changer pour elle et ça n'avait rien donner. À la place, elle l'avait utilisé. Elle avait utilisé le désir qu'il lui vouait pour le piéger. Elle s'était jouée de lui. Encore une fois ce souvenir lui revenait en mémoire, comme une profonde hantise.

Mais il ne lui en voulait même pas. Il s'en voulait à lui même. C'est lui qui s'était fait avoir. Après tout, elle était un pirate, non ? Plus qu'un simple pirate elle était devenue la reine des pirates. Et elle s'était comporter comme tel. Belle, impérieuse, sans appel. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Et elle ne lui avait pas non plus laissé la moindre chance de se défendre. Au contraire, il avait été fier d'elle, et il est toujours fier de ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Il est fier de ce qu'il avait fait d'elle. Il avait rencontrer une jeune femme de la haute société aux manières soignées et réfléchies et en avait fait un pirate. Plus que ça, il en avait fait la reine des pirates en utilisant la ruse. Il avait dupé tout les autres capitaine qui était réunit ce jour là.

Une nouvelle fois, la main du capitaine vint s'emparer de la bouteille à demi-vide et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres gercées. Quelques secondes plus tard il relâchait le goulot pour reprendre son souffle. Il en avait presque oublié de respirer. Il apprécia la brûlure de l'alcool et la laissa balayer son chagrin et sa douleur. Le choc brutale du cul de la bouteille contre la table fut puissant. Il créa un grand bruit sourd qui exprimait à peine un dixième tant sa frustration était forte.

Au dehors de la cabine, l'équipage au complet pu entendre le vacarme qu'avait fait le capitaine. Gibss ferma les yeux alors qu'une vague de tristesse grandissait en lui. Un chagrin chaque jour plus grand comme une flammèche devenant un incendie monstrueux. Petit à petit, il perdait inexorablement son capitaine. Petit à petit, il le voyait dépérir. Chaque jour il s'effaçait un peu plus jusqu'à disparaitre complètement. Il le voyait changer, devenant un homme sans plus aucune envie de vivre. Sans plus aucun sentiment mise à part une profonde tristesse teinté de douleur qui le rongeait toujours un peu plus de l'intérieur et qui le tuait toujours un peu plus.

Pourtant le vieille homme continuait d'espérer en se disant que peut être que si ils trouvaient le trésor, Jack retrouverai le moral. Alors il redeviendrai peut être normal. Il trouverai peut être une chose qui serait plus importante qu'elle. Et il redeviendrai le grand Capitaine Jack Sparrow qui rendait la vie si difficile aux autorités du monde entier. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'il fasse vite avant que Jack change pour de bon. Il fallait qu'il oubli Elizabeth Sawnn, la nouvelle madame Turner.

La journée se passa sans plus d'action. Pour le Pearl tout semblait au plus calme. Peut être trop calme. L'équipage s'ennuyait. Le rhum baissait petit à petit, l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus morose. Et le capitaine - sans vraiment s'en rendre conte - tombait petit à petit dans une dépression toujours plus noire, plus sombre et plus douloureuse. Le second, Gibss, espérait que la destination que le capitaine lui ai indiqué ne soit plus très loin. Il voulait mettre fin le plus rapidement à ce massacre qui régnait en maître sur tout le navire.

Par obligation, il se dirigea vers la cabine du maitre du navire. Il savait qu'il allait se faire renvoyer à peine rentrer, mais il devait s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas déviés et combien de temps il leurs faudrait avant d'arriver. Arrivé devant la double porte noire inclinée, Gibss prit le temps de respirer lentement et profondément avant de se décider à pousser la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il plissa le nez et souffla de dégout. L'air ambiant était chaud et difficile à respirer. De plus une légère odeur de renfermé venait taquiner les sens du second déjà mal à l'aise. Un mouvement dans la pénombre qui recouvrait le coin gauche de la cabine attira son attention. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes afin de s'habituer au manque de lumière. Une fois cela fait il réussit enfin à discerner son capitaine. Il était affalé dans son fauteuil, la mine sombre et la tête basse.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur la table permit à Gibss de savoir que son Capitaine était déjà alcoolisé à un stade avancé. Un simple déduction à la vue du nombre de cadavre de bouteilles regroupées sur la table de bois noir. Il lui faudrait tout son calme et tout son courage pour affronter le regard lourd de chagrin et les réprimandes sans fondements dont Jack allait le gratifier. C'est après avoir toqué trois petits coups secs contre la porte derrière lui qu'il avança prudemment à pas de loup avec une lenteur calculé. Il laissa le temps au brun de se rendre conte de sa présence. Mais l'homme en question ne bougeait pas, savait-il seulement qu'il était là ?

- Jack ?

La voix du vieille homme était mal assurée. Devant lui se trouvait un homme vide de toute joie, de toute vie. Était il trop tard ? Le capitaine Jack avait-il déjà disparut ? Il ne reconnaissait plus rien dans l'homme devant lui qui aurait pu être le légendaire Jack Sparrow. On aurait pu prendre n'importe qui et lui mettre les vêtements. Il aurait pu passé pour le vrai Capitaine en tout et pour tout. Ce spectacle brisa un peu plus le cœur du marin qui vouait une véritable adoration pour cet homme. Cet homme l'avait sauvé de la misère, de l'ivresse quotidienne dans laquelle il était tombé. Mais qui lui avait avant tout sauvé la vie mainte et mainte fois.

C'est en se remémorant ces instants qu'il prit une résolution. Il ramènerai la joie de vivre à son capitaine quoi qu'il lui en coute. Et même si il devait pour cela ramener, attacher ou même enfermer cette Elizabeth. Oui c'est vrai, elle les avait sauvé mais elle hantait aussi le Black Pearl de manière omniprésente pour le maitre du bateau. Et celui ci était plus important aux yeux de Gibss que son bien être à elle. Même si il savait bien que Jack ne serait pas d'accord. Et risquait aussi de l'envoyé au fond de l'eau si on la touchait.

Mais pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'il réussisse à parler au pirate. Il n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre petit mouvement à l'arrivée de son second dans sa cabine. Il prit une chaise à coté de lui et s'assit face à l'homme ivre.

- Capitaine, souffla Gibss d'une douce voix.

Cette fois, sa voix sembla ramener l'ivrogne à la réalité car il releva la tête. Il posa un regard lourd et fatigué sur son second. L'homme fort et vaillant avait laisser place à un homme fatigué, usé. Des cernes enflées et d'un noir profond avaient prises place sous les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil du pauvre diable. Sa peau avait pâlit et la maigreur prenait ses droits sur son corps. On pouvait apercevoir facilement que le temps et le manque de nutrition correct avait creusé les joues du Capitaine.

- Comment vous sentez vous, Jack ? Demanda le nouveau venu avec douceur, prenant garde à ne pas brusquer son commandant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Rétorqua aussitôt le brun d'une voix rauque et agressive.

- L'équipage et moi-même sommes inquiet pour vous Capitaine.

- Vous m'en direz tant !

Le second baissa le regard. Il avait du mal à réaliser l'agressivité dont faisait preuve Jack. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si joyeux, calme, toujours avec cet air de légèreté et de désinvolture. À présent il ressemblait plus à un homme grincheux et malpoli.

- Capitaine, pouvez vous au moins me dire si nous sommes toujours sur le bon cap ? Si nous n'avons pas déviés. Et combien de jour de trajet nous reste-t-il ?

À ces mots, le brun tourna la tête vers la table non loin et la releva afin de voir les cartes de navigation éparpillées sur celle-ci. Puis il tourna de nouveau son regard sur son second.

En apercevant les yeux noirs fixé sur lui, Gibss sentit ses intestins se contracter. Elle était là ! La lueur d'antan était là. Faible mais elle était bien là ! Au fond des orbes d'encre de chine se trouvait un faible scintillement d'excitation. Cette flamme d'excitation, cette petite folie qui avait toujours habité, vécu, brûlé dans les beaux yeux du Capitaine n'était pas encore éteinte, c'est ce qui le rendait si exceptionnel. Et elle était revenue, elle rougeoyait comme une braise enfouit sous la cendre qui luttait pour survivre. Tout n'était pas perdu. Ils pourraient encore ramener leur Capitaine. Mais il fallait faire vite.

Joshaeme fut tiré de ses réflexions en voyant Jack se pencher afin prendre son compas qu'il avait laisser tomber un peu plus tôt sans s'en rendre conte. L'instant d'après, le compas était ouvert et Sparrow et son second puent y voir la direction indiquer. À la grande surprise de Gibss, ils ne suivaient pas du tout la direction indiqué par le compas. Alors que la panique commençait à le gagner, il vit l'homme face à lui esquisser un faible sourire qui ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes.

- Capitaine ?

- Nous sommes sur la bonne route.

- Mais comment savez-vous ça? Le compas nous indique la direction opposer.

- Oui je sais, mais j'utilise la déduction. Alors voyons voir.

Sans autre mot, Jack tira le fauteuil sous lui jusqu'à la table et se pencha sur les cartes. Sans perdre plus de temps Gibss l'imita sans mot dire. Il regarda attentivement son commandant faire ses calcules et en déduire des informations de manière incompréhensible pour le plus vieux.

- Tu m'as demandé combien il nous restait de temps avant d'être à destination, c'est bien cela?

- Oui c'est ça, lâcha le vieille homme précipitamment.

- Nous y serons demain dans la fin de journée. Maintenant que tu as tes informations, sors de ma cabine. Et veille à ce que tout aille bien sur le bateau. Je peux te faire confiance ?

- Oui capitaine !

Sans un mot de plus et après une brève inclinaison respectueuse de la tête, il quitta la cabine. Il prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se sentait rassuré et il allait faire en sorte que l'équipage le soit aussi. Ensemble ils allaient faire de leur mieux afin d'atteindre l'île en milieu d'après midi si ça ne pouvait être pour midi.

Dans sa cabine, Jack s'autorisa un nouveau sourire qui - cette fois - dura plus longtemps. Ils étaient bientôt arrivé. Il lui fallait à présent penser à comment faire une fois sur place pour trouver ce dont ils auraient besoin. Alors qu'il débouchait une nouvelle bouteille du précieux liquide, il la leva en l'air trinquant au retour de l'aventure. Mais presque immédiatement il se rembrunit, ne pouvant stopper les souvenirs qui une fois de plus envahissait son âme. Une fois encore ils réduisaient à néant le peu de joie de vivre fraichement revenu avec les questions de son second et ami.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Malédiction

**Un pacte avec la mort**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Pirates des caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à la compagnie Disney.

Hormis certains personnages sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

**Couple : **Capitaine Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann, William Turner & Elizabeth Swann, Capitaine Jack Sparrow & Angelica, et plein d'autre dont vous aurez la surprise à mesure que votre lecture avancera.

**Note : **Cette histoire commence après le quatrième film de _**Pirates des caraïbes : La Fontaine de Jouvence**__._Pour tout vous avouez, je ne sais pas quelle taille aura cette histoire. D'un commun accord avec moi même j'ai décidé d'inventer la plupart des lieux où iront les personnages. De plus je fais ça à la demande de ma petite princesse, elle se reconnaîtra. C'est pour toi ma princesse.

**Remerciements** **:** Un grand merci à **Artemis-Isil **pour ses précieux conseils et son soutien. J'espère m'être amélioré encore un peu. Je souhaite progresser pas moi-même. Merci pour tout.

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Malédiction  
**

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs du jour, que les faibles silhouettes de l'île se dessinèrent à l'horizon. Elles enthousiasmèrent équipage et maître d'équipage. Les embruns de la mer étaient encore glacials, entrant dans la peau sans scrupule. Ils gelaient jusqu'à l'os chacun des muscles des hommes du navire noir. Les pauvres hommes s'efforçaient de travailler pour faire avancer le bateau. Tout était tellement calme.

Cependant l'anxiété naissaient un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait dans tout le bâtiment alors qu'ils approchaient de l'île silencieuse. Elle semblait sombre et faite entièrement de roche volcanique. De grands piques acérés remplaçaient les arbres verdoyants et particuliers des îles des Caraïbes. Plus le navire s'approchait des rives du petit morceau de terre et plus l'eau se teintait d'un rouge de plus en plus prononcé. De plus en plus foncé, il allait tout doucement mais sûrement vers la couleur sombre du liquide vitale.

Gibss regarda une dernière fois la terre ferme se rapprocher lentement au fil des secondes avant de descendre avertir son capitaine toujours enfermé dans sa sombre cabine. À peine fut-il entré que la voix du capitaine s'élevait dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il, le timbre rendu rauque par l'alcool et le peu d'utilisation.

Le plus vieux se passa une main à l'arrière de la tête de manière gênée avant de se racler la gorge. Il remit ensuite son gilet d'un bleu qui commençait à s'effacer avec le temps de manière correcte. Il finit par enfin fixer son regard dans celui, noir, de son capitaine.

- C'est pour vous prévenir que l'île est en vu. Nous y serons dans quelques minutes.  
- Vraiment ! Lâcha-t-il dans une intonation ironique. Nous y sommes arrivé plus tôt que prévu.  
- Oui, je vais faire les préparatifs pour l'accostage, lâcha-t-il alors heureux de ne pas s'être fait envoyer sur les roses.

Sans attendre de réponse, le second quitta la cabine. Il se rendit sous le mât pour donner ses ordres d'une voix forte. À l'intérieur, Jack sourit faiblement en entendant son second tempêter conte les hommes. Mais bien vite son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il se dit que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas d'Elizabeth pour lui poser tout un tas de questions. Cette fois elle ne serait pas là pour lui dire qu'il était complètement fou ou pour lui hurler dessus. Elle ne serait pas là pour appeler son prénom avec inquiétude lorsqu'il lui arriverait un quelconque malheur.

Non, cette fois elle n'est pas là. Cette fois il sera seul. Seul avec son équipage. Il ne sentira plus jamais sa main se poser sur son bras alors qu'elle se dissimulerait quelque peu derrière lui. Il ne croisera plus son regard émerveillé devant une nouvelle beauté qui lui ferait découvrir. Elle ne sera pas là pour le sermonner à chaque mauvaise action.

Il glissa alors son regard vers la table en bois noir près des vitraux au fond de la cabine. Dessus reposaient toujours ses cartes et ses outils. Il tendit une main tremblante pour attraper une bouteille de rhum qu'il finit en une petite dizaine de gorgées. Sans attendre il se leva du fauteuil pour les invités dans lequel il était affalé. Il chancela un peu, reprenant difficilement son équilibre, avant d'aller mettre la bouteille vide dans une caisse prévue à cet effet. Il retourna alors vers de son fauteuil, celui qui ornait la grande table ronde en bois noir. Le fauteuil du capitaine. Et récupéra son tricorne qui est posé sur un des piques du dossier. Comme à son habitude il le vissa sur sa tête avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il passa rapidement son éternelle longue veste qu'il finissait toujours par ravoir par on ne sait quel miracle.

Une minute plus tard, le bruit de ses bottes cognant contre le bois sombre du bateau se faisait entendre sur le pont. Les matelots le regardèrent passé tout en s'échangent des regards rassurés. Il inspecta le pont rapidement mais avec application avant de rejoindre la barre que Coton tenait d'une main habile à l'arrière du navire.

C'est alors avec une satisfaction grandissante que Sparrow regarda son précieux Pearl fendre les vagues d'eau à présent aussi rouge que le sang. Comme l'aurait fait une épée en fendant la chair d'un homme, de la même manière cruelle et décidé. Malgré tout, il ne sourit pas une seule fois. Et ce jusqu'à ce que l'équipage ne jette l'ancre et ne ramène les voiles sombres qui avaient été réparées.

Puis une chaloupe fut descendu à l'eau à l'aide de cordages. Immédiatement équipage et capitaine montèrent à bord. Avant de se diriger en flottant sur l'eau en direction du petit morceau de terre ferme. Le brun inspira longuement l'air marin qui se mélangeait à l'odeur de la terre à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Bien qu'il aime l'océan, il était heureux de retrouver la terre ferme une fois de temps en temps.

Enfin ils atteignirent tous le sol. La barque poussa un cri de protestation en raclant le fond rocheux. Cependant, comment être sûr que l'eau n'était pas nocive pour eux? Puis la réponse lui vient tout à coup comme une évidence lorsqu'il vit le petit animal tirer les cheveux blancs de Gibss. Sans aucune douceur il le prit par le petit gilet que lui avait mis son ancien second. Il passa alors la main par dessus le bord de la barque. Aussitôt il lâcha la petite bête qui alla transpercer la surface de l'eau rougeâtre. Elle remonta à la surface en feulant avant de nouveau se hisser au sec.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le capitaine se leva et sauta dans l'eau. Il mouilla ses bottes et son pantalon. Ses pas furent alourdis par l'eau. Bien qu'ils soient facilités par un sol dur au contraire de toutes les autres îles aux sols sablonneux. Il ne lui fallu qu'une dizaine de pas pour enfin quitter l'étendue d'eau. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Ses matelots le suivaient un à un. Ils hissèrent la barque un peu plus loin sur le sol afin que la marrée ne l'emporte pas au grand large.

Jack pouvait sentir la chaleur de la roche rouge à travers le cuir de ses bottes. Il en apprécia la douce sensation qui se diffusa dans ses pieds un instant. Puis il amorça ses premiers pas vers le cœur de l'île. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'était ce trésor en question mais maintenant qu'il marchait sur l'île il sentait ses intestins se contracter. Un plaisir qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps refaisait difficilement surface. Bien sur ce n'était pas comme avant. Cette sensation n'était pas aussi forte qu'il y a onze ans. Mais elle était tout de même là. Il la sentait.

Il prit son compas à sa taille avant de l'ouvrir. L'aiguille pointait toujours la même direction. Il leurs faudrait donc trouver le trésor d'une autre manière. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il était facilement trouvable. Déposé en plein centre de l'île. Mais les gens racontaient aussi que toute personne qui le prendrait serait maudit jusqu'à sa mort.

Il avait eu une vague impression de déjà vu quand il avait entendu ça. Cependant ici la rumeur était plus précise. Disant qu'un démon tout droit sorti des entrailles de la terre accompagnait le trésor et le suivait partout où il était emmené. Sparrow avait toujours eu peur de la mort. Mais les malédictions il n'aimait simplement pas ça. Il faisait attention à ne pas en avoir sur le dos. Cependant, après avoir entendu parler de cette histoire, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il avait déjà perdu sa joie de vivre. Il le savait. Il n'avait plus envie de rien sauf de boire. Il passait ses journées à repenser à cette créature divine.

Elizabeth !

Il se mit à marcher d'un pas décidé vers le milieu de l'île. Il voulait donner une impression de sûreté à son équipage. Il voulait leur montrer qu'il savait où il allait et ce qu'il faisait. Mais lui même en doutait. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas là par de simples rumeurs racontées par des gens ivres au fond d'une taverne lugubre? Mais malgré tout il voulait y croire.

L'équipage et le capitaine slalomèrent pendant près d'une heure entre les piques rocheux. Le paysage n'avait rien de rassurant. Les pointes rouges semblaient s'étirer vers les cieux bleus clairs. Elles semblaient vouloir le corrompre. Elles projetaient des ombres menaçantes sur le sol. Aucune plante n'avait trouvé le courage de pousser dans cet endroit abandonné des dieux. Il n'y avait pas plus d'animaux. Cet endroit était mort. Seul le sol rouge narguait le ciel bleu. La seule vie de cette île était les vagues qui venaient lécher la roche rouge.

Soudain les piques s'écartèrent face à eux. À mesure que les hommes avançaient, les roches pointues étaient de plus en plus écartées. Rapidement elles formèrent un cercle menaçant autour d'eux. Une espèce de brume rougeâtre rendait le lieu sinistre. Comme si ça allait l'arrêter ! Jack continua de s'avancer dans cette brume en faisant attention à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il lui semblait que le sol s'élevait petit à petit devant lui. Il était fait de couches de sol parfaitement parallèles horizontales. Les plaques s'entassaient les unes sur les autres. Il remarqua qu'elles formaient une sorte d'estrade. Il monta sur elles avec agilité. Avant d'arrivé en haut il tourna la tête vers ses hommes. Ils commençaient à s'éparpiller à droite et à gauche. Il monta alors rapidement jusqu'en haut de la roche.

Soudain la brume sembla se diriger vers le bas, recouvrant seulement leurs pieds. Devant eux le brouillard sanguin se dissipa laissant apercevoir une montagne de richesse. Or, joyaux, ivoire, argenterie étaient rassemblés au milieu de somptueux bijoux. Des armes parfaites, des statues majestueuses, des tissus d'une valeur inimaginable, des vêtements finement brodés avaient été disposés ça et là autour d'un meuble sombre. Il était le plus surprenant. Un grand coffre en bois noir. Un bois aussi noir que celui du Black Pearl. Et cette pièce de bois ressemblait à si méprendre à un cercueil.

Jack se pencha au dessus. Plus il le regardait et plus il en était certain. Il s'agissait d'un cercueil. Alors qu'il se retournait vers ses matelots, il demanda à quatre d'entre eux de retourner au bateau. Il leur demanda de prendre des coffres et des sacs. Il dit aux autres de commencer à rassembler le trésor puis il s'agenouilla devant la pièce de bois noir.

Une fine poussière le recouvrait. Il la souffla avec application. Puis il le regarda plus en détail. Il apprécia la beauté et le raffinement du bois avant s'émerveiller devant les sculptures faites avec attention. Son regard fut attiré par une écriture blanche qui se trouvait un peu plus haut, là où reposait normalement la poitrine de l'endormie.

Il senti plus qu'il ne vu son second venir près de lui. Il lui fit alors signe de la main de s'approcher. Gibss s'agenouilla à côté de lui sans faire trop de bruit.

- Sainte-Marie, Mère de dieu, grinça le plus vieux en remarquant enfin qu'il s'agissait d'un cercueil. Jack, de qui s'agit-il?  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit celui-ci dans un souffle.

Les quatre moussaillons revinrent finalement avec les coffres et les sacs et commencèrent immédiatement à les remplir. Le seconde laissa Jack à sa contemplation afin d'aller les aider. Celui-ci se releva souplement et fit le tour du coffre de bois. Il observa chacune des gravures présentes sur la planche supérieure avec fascination.

Puis il reporta son attention sur l'écriture blanche. Elle était gravée elle aussi, donnant ainsi de la difficulté au temps pour l'effacer. Il la regarda d'un peu plus prêt avant de remarquer que les mots étaient écrits dans une autre langue. Il la lu du bout des lèvres, murmurant à peine les quelques mots. Étonnement il les lu sans aucun problème de prononciation. Son accent était parfait et sa lecture était fluide.

"Quam sum vivens mortuus sum magis mortuos quam viventes. Monumentum meum verum non est in terram, et in corde hominum."

Il senti alors un vent froid lui tourner autour une seconde avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans l'air. Il observa ses hommes autour de lui prendre les derniers trésors lorsque son attention fut attirée par un scintillement. Du coin de l'œil il vit un bracelet brillé. Il était posé autour d'une petite roche en pique. La roche pointue était tout prêt du cercueil. Il approcha sa main du bijou et eu la grande surprise de le voir émettre un éclat rouge un court instant. Comme un appel qui lui était destiné.

- Capitaine !

Il sursauta brusquement en entendant Gibss l'appeler. Il glissa rapidement et avec discrétion le bijou la poche de sa veste avant de se retourner vers l'homme.

- Nous avons fini de prendre le trésor. Tout a été emmené sur le navire, l'informa son second en le rejoignant sur les pierres droites.

Il hocha la tête avant de regarder une dernière fois le cercueil. Puis souplement il descendit de son refuge sur-élevé. Ses bottes plongèrent à nouveau dans la brume rougeâtre. Il fit signe au plus vieux et tout deux s'éloignèrent rapidement de l'endroit. Ils rejoignirent les matelots qui les attendaient sur le Black Pearl.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il ordonna qu'on lève l'ancre. Lentement le sombre bateau s'éloigna de l'île sanguine. Sur le pont le capitaine demanda à ce qu'on rassemble le trésor récupéré un peu plus tôt. Les marins s'exécutèrent avec enthousiasme. Peu après le sol de bois noir était recouvert de merveilles. C'est alors que Jack se rendit réellement conte de tout ce qu'il y avait.

- Vous pouvez prendre chacun une partie égale mais laissez en si vous voulez repartir sur ce navire au prochain voyage, maugréa-t-il.

Avec grand plaisir, il vit ses huit matelots prendre différents objets et chacun d'entre eux remplit leur bourse de pièces d'or. Pourtant ils restèrent respectueux du butin. Lorsqu'ils se furent enfin servi, il ne devait manqué qu'un vingtième sur la totalité. Sparrow demanda alors à ce qu'on remette le trésor dans les coffres et qu'on les range.

Il regagna ensuite rapidement sa cabine après avoir dit à Gibss qu'ils devaient rejoindre la prochaine île pour se réapprovisionner et fêter ça dignement. Il se dirigea vers la lourde table pour y poser le bijou qu'il avait récupéré avant de retourner pendre sa veste à l'entrée. Il se rendit alors à son fauteuil d'un pas beaucoup plus léger, contournant la large pièce de bois. Il s'assit nonchalamment dans celui-ci avant de se pencher. Il déposa son chapeau sur les cartes avant de prendre le bracelet et une bouteille de rhum. Il s'adossa alors contre le dossier sculpté et croisa ses jambes sur la table. Il déboucha la bouteille encore neuve qu'il tenait d'une main à l'aide de ses dents tout en observant l'objet d'une grande valeur situé dans l'autre.

Le bijou semblait être fait en argent. Il s'était assombri et matifier avec l'écoulement du temps. Les gravures avaient noircie. Étonnamment ce bracelet n'était pas simplement rond. Il avait un sens. Le bord qui allait du coté de l'avant bras était lisse et droit. De l'autre coté le bord qui était tout aussi lisse à l'intérieur du poignet s'écartait vers l'extérieur dans une courbe parfaite sur le dessus de la main. Le bracelet s'élargissait en une pointe qui allait vers le majeur. Sur la zone la plus large était incrusté un rubis plat taillé avec perfection. Il était fait de façon ovale d'une largeur de deux doigts et de la longueur d'un pouce entier. Il rougeoyait d'une sombre lumière.

Tout d'un coup il se rendit conte d'un détail. Le bijou n'avait pas d'ouverture. Il tenta alors de le passer à son poignet. Le plus surprenant ne sembla pas être cette étincelle qui semblait vivre dans la pierre rouge mais le fait que le bijou passait la largeur de sa main. Enfin il vit le large anneau métallique se resserrer progressivement autour de son poignet gauche, s'ajustant parfaitement à celui-ci. Il remarqua alors avec plaisir qu'il était en contact total avec sa peau bien qu'il ne le serre pas pour autant.

Il sourit plus largement en reprenant quelques gorgées de son précieux liquide et regarda plus attentivement l'objet qui décorait maintenant son bras. Le brun ne savait pas combien de temps exactement il était resté là à contempler le rubis qui rougeoyait lentement. Mais il finit tout de même par se rendre conte que la température de sa cabine avait finit par baisser. Il remarqua alors la noirceur qui enveloppait la pièce. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux vitres de la cabine pour remarquer que la nuit était tombée.

- Hé bien, je pensais de vous ne sortiriez jamais de votre contemplation.

À l'entente de cette voix, Jack sursauta sur sa chaise qui racla le sol. Il faillit tomber et lâcher sa bouteille de rhum. Il posa alors ses deux pieds sur le sol cherchant d'où venait la voix. Mais rien n'y fit. Il ne voyait personne. Avait-il rêvé? Il avait cru entendre une voix féminine. Il fronça les sourcils et alors qu'il allait demander qui était là, il vit une silhouette sortir de l'ombre. Elle quitta un coin sombre de la cabine pour s'approcher lentement de la table en bois.

Le capitaine observa alors une femme aux longs cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres se diriger vers lui. Elle avançait lentement vers la table. Sa peau était d'une pâleur lunatique. Ou bien était-ce l'obscurité qui faisait ça ? Elle avait les sourcils de la même couleur que sa longue chevelure. Ses lèvres étaient colorées d'un rouge sombre mais tout aussi vif. Ce qui le choqua le plus fut ses deux orbes sanguines qui semblaient brillées dans l'obscurité.

Il ne pouvait dire son âge. Elle semblait tout droit sorti de l'imaginaire. Et sa tenue ne faisait rien pour arranger cette impression. Une tenue d'un autre temps.

Elle portait une armure gravé. Une petite armure qui lui permettait une grande mobilité. Étonnement, au niveau des jambes elle semblait porté un pantalon moulant rouge par dessus lequel elle avait revêtue des jambières en cuirs protégées de plaques métalliques. Des sangles les reliaient au haut, tenant ainsi les jambières à mi-cuisses. Des plaques protégeaient ses genoux et ses tibias cachant des bottes.  
Ses bras étaient eux aussi protégés par une plaque gravée tout comme ses coudes l'étaient par des plus petites. Puis ses épaules par des épaulières mobiles. Enfin elle avait une ceinture faite de plusieurs plaques entourant sa taille. Son ventre et bas ventre, ainsi que sa poitrine étaient protégés aussi.

Ses doigts, eux, étaient recouverts par des gants en cuirs noirs qui passaient sous la protection des bras. Son cou était protégé de la même manière comme chaque partie qui avait besoin de plus de mobilité. Seul le haut de sa poitrine et son visage n'était pas recouvert de tissu, de cuir ou de plaque.

Bien que sa tenue semble très dévêtue, elle n'en était pas moins intimidante. De plus que la femme portait une longue cape attachée sous ses épaulières et qui tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles. L'extérieur était noir alors que l'intérieur était rouge et semblait lui aussi luire brun remarqua aussi que l'armure possédait de petits reflets rouges. Cela venait-il de la faible luminosité créée par les bougies ?

Jack resta un instant hébété par l'arme qu'elle portait dans son dos. Il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait d'une faux gigantesque au manche d'une longueur comparable à la taille de la dame. Elle était faite dans un métal gris noir et semblait très robuste mais aussi très lourde. De part et d'autre du manche, des « rubans » métallique décoraient l'arme blanche. La lame brillait clairement, promettant un tranchant net et précis. Elle la portait légèrement inclinée. La larme était au niveau de ses pieds, remontant vers le ciel dans une courbe lisse. Et le manche dépassait de son épaule. Elle pouvait ainsi l'attraper avec la même main.

Il n'avait jamais vu semblable personne, et il resta sans voix devant cette apparition. Il la trouvait magnifique. Bien sur elle n'avait rien en commun avec Elizabeth, mais il la trouvait tout de même d'une beauté irréelle. En pensant à la jeune femme il se rembrunit. Il porta alors à nouveau son attention sur la nouvelle présence dans sa cabine.

À l'intérieur de lui, il ricana amèrement quand il se dit qu'à chaque fois il était attiré tout particulièrement par des femmes dangereuses. Il repensa à Elizabeth et la façon dont elle l'avait piégé. Puis il pensa à Angelica qui l'avait menacé de nombreuse fois. La femme face à lui semblait encore plus dangereuse que ses deux là.

- Qui êtes-vous donc ? Et que faites-vous dans ma cabine ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit avant de s'approcher encore un peu plus de lui. Elle était à moins d'un mètre quand elle lui répondit enfin d'une voix féminine avec un faible timbre rauque. Sa voix était douce et profonde. Mais il sembla au brun qu'elle n'avait pas servi depuis bien longtemps.

- N'avez-vous donc pas entendu parlé de la légende?

Jack écarquilla un peu les yeux sous la surprise. La malédiction. Il l'avait presque oublié avec tout ça. Était-elle le démon dont parlait la rumeur? Pourtant elle semblait si calme et était si belle. Mais il repensa alors à un détail. Elle semblait sorti tout droit d'un rêve. Et ses yeux rougeoyants comme le rubis de son bracelet ne faisaient que confirmer sa pensée. Lorsqu'il les regardaient il pouvait voir une lueur danser au fond d'eux.

- Vous êtes ce fameux démon?

Encore une fois la femme sourit. Mais cette fois son sourire était bien plus large. Il découvrit alors des deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches et deux crocs pointus ornaient cette magnifique dentition. C'était sa réponse.

Cette femme n'avait rien d'humain. Sauf peut être son apparence.

Elle reprit alors la parole pour la troisième fois.

- Vous avez mis le bracelet.  
- Oui, lâcha-t-il alors en relevant la tête précipitamment. Il est à vous ? Je voulais simplement l'essayer mais il semblerait que je ne puisse plus le retirer. J'en suis navré !

Elle le regarda pendant un moment. Elle ne bougeait pas. Lui non plus. Ils se regardaient, l'une parfaitement calme, l'autre un peu inquiet. Soudain elle sourit une nouvelle fois. Mais c'était à nouveau un faible sourire. Il était à peine visible.

- Voulez-vous l'enlever ? Demanda-t-elle alors de but en blanc.

À cette question le brun fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question bizarre encore ?

Cette femme lui donnait une étrange impression. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et malgré tout il se sentait menacé. Par elle directement. Elle semblait très dangereuse.

- Si vous voulez l'enlever alors vous le pouvez sans aucun problème, mais vous avez que cet instant pour le faire. Après ça ne sera plus possible. Car si vous le gardez, vous devez savoir que ce bijou m'est lié. C'est pour ça que je suis là cette nuit.  
- Ce qui explique votre présence dans ma cabine.

Sparrow fronça les sourcils avec un peu plus de fermeté. Puis il prit la bouteille de rhum posée non loin sur la table avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il en but une longue rasade avant de la reposer et de fixer de nouveau son regard dans celui, rouge, de la femme face à lui.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda-t-il alors en redoutant quelque peu la réponse.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers les petites fenêtres du bateau avant de fermer les yeux. Elle les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes puis replongea son regard dans celui du maître du navire. Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, essayant de décrypter chacune de ses réactions.

- Ce bijou est une sorte de lien entre moi et celui ou celle qui le portera. Je lui devrais obéissance. La personne qui met ce bracelet devient mon maître humain. Je le protégerai alors envers et contre tout. En contre partie, il doit me nourrir et me loger. C'est un peu comme un sceau.  
- Vous êtes forcée de vous mettre au service d'un humain? Questionna-t-il alors, surprenant la femme face à lui.

Elle ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux avant de souffler doucement dans un rictus amusé. Puis elle releva de nouveau ses longs cils sur ses orbes rouges. Elle regarda une fois encore l'homme assit devant elle.

- Non, si je fais ça, c'est parce que je m'ennuie. Ceux qui osent venir chercher ce bijou sont rares. C'est une sorte de divertissement.  
- Je vois.

Jack sourit alors largement. Il avait pris sa décision. Il allait garder ce bijou et le porterait fièrement à son poignet. Après tout avec elle il pourrait peut être enfin détruire la Compagnie des Indes qui l'énervait tant.

La légende n'était pas fausse. Il y avait bien un démon. Mais dans son cas c'était plus un avantage qu'un inconvénient.

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Et j'ai décidé de garder ce bijou.

Cette déclaration fit largement sourire la femme. Ses yeux se plissèrent de plaisir et elle baissa la tête de touts petits centimètres. Elle apprécia longuement les mots de ce Sparrow face à elle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir de nouveau s'amuser. Elle allait enfin pouvoir manger.

Elle s'avança alors encore d'un pas calme et mesuré vers lui. Il la regarda faire sans bouger. Elle fit lentement le tour de la table envahit. Elle passa ses longs doigts fins sur la pierre rouge incrustée dans le bracelet et le scintillement sembla s'estomper.

Enfin face à lui, elle reporta à nouveau son regard sur lui. Il pouvait sentir le froid suinter de toute part de ce magnifique corps de femme. Elle posa un genou au sol devant lui. Sa cape s'étendaient comme une rivière d'encre noir derrière elle. Une rivière de ténèbres. Fascinante et apeurante. Protectrice et meurtrière. Et son arme ne sembla pas la gêner plus que ça dans son déplacement.

De fines mèches de sa longue chevelure tombèrent devant ses épaules. Les fins fils sombres glissèrent lentement sur ses bras protégés et ses cuisses avant d'aller finir leur course sur le plancher noir. Elle ne les remit pas en place. Elle releva la tête vers son nouveau maître. Une nouvelle fois sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Accepteriez-vous alors de me donner mon premier repas, mon maître?

Sa voix était plus douce que tout à l'heure. Elle semblait plus voluptueuse. Elle donnait l'impression de vous caresser. L'atmosphère de la pièce semblait elle aussi avoir changé. Bien que l'obscurité soit toujours bien présente, elle n'était plus dérangeante.

Jack senti toutes sensations de danger le quitter pour être remplacé par une sensation tout autre. Il se sentait à présent plus en sécurité que jamais. Plus fort aussi. Plus confiant. Mais il repensa bien vite à la dernière phrase de la brune.

- C'est une idée, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire cynique.

Ses yeux pétillaient de bien être et d'assurance. Il avait découvert un formidable trésor.

- Je ne me suis pas nourrie depuis des années. Et bien que cela ne me soit pas fatale comme ça le serait pour un humain, c'est tout de même douloureux.  
- Oh, lâcha-t-il alors, perdant son sourire. Et je suppose que tu te nourris d'une chose bien particulière.

Reica observa alors attentivement le brun à la recherche d'une peur ou d'un doute quelconque mais elle n'en trouva aucun. Elle inspira lentement avant de consentir à donné sa réponse.

- Je me nourrie de sang. De sang humain.  
- Voyez-vous ça ! Je me demandais aussi. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu faire de toi un monstre assez terrifiant pour que les hommes en tremblent.

Elle avait cru qu'il aurait eu peur à sa réponse. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le vit prendre ça à la rigolade. Aussi il ne fit pas un seul geste pour se dérober à sa position. Il prit simplement la bouteille d'alcool qu'il porta de nouveau à ses lèvres et en but une longue rasade. Cet homme semblait avoir vu de nombreuses choses qui dépassaient l'entendement du commun des mortels.

- Quel est ton nom? Demanda-t-il alors après avalé le liquide et reprit une bouffée d'air.  
- Mon précédent maître m'appelait Reica.

Le brun reprit alors de nouvelles gorgés. Il en apprécia la brûlure dans sa gorge. Puis il reposa le contenant en verre sur la table et prit alors un coupe papier disposé non loin. D'un geste vif il trancha la pulpe de la dernière phalange de son index. Avec une fascination qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant, il regarda le sang en jaillir lentement. Il reporta alors de nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme qui allait être à partir de maintenant son serviteur.

Elle avait fermée les yeux et rabaissée la tête. Elle inspirait longuement, gonflant ses poumons de l'air ambiant avant de les vider avec lenteur. Il se doutait qu'elle appréciait l'odeur de son sang. Lorsqu'il vit plus qu'il ne senti la première goutte tombée il sourit calmement. Il décida alors de sortir la brune de sa rêverie.

- Reica.

Instantanément elle ouvrit les yeux pour les porter sur lui. Mais il n'y resta pas longtemps. Il revint bien vite sur la blessure du capitaine. Ses yeux se mirent alors à luire d'une rouge plus lumineux. Ses yeux semblaient vivre d'eux même comme le faisait une flamme.

Jack avança son doigt vers les lèvres de la femme. Celle-ci les entrouvrit sans perdre de temps avant de laisser sortir sa langue. Elle la fit aller à la rencontre de l'index chaud de l'homme face à elle avant de lécher consciencieusement le sang. Chaque goutte était un véritable délice pour ses sens. De plus elle ne s'était pas nourri depuis longtemps et ses perceptions en étaient décuplé. Elle fut surprise de découvrir un petit plus dans le goût du liquide vitale. Le sang de cet homme était spéciale. Il avait quelque chose de différent qui le rendait infiniment meilleur face à tout ceux qu'elle avait goûtée.

Finalement la plaie arrêta de saigner et elle s'écarta à regret de la main de l'homme. Elle l'entendit de nouveau prendre la bouteille afin d'en finir le contenu. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'elle se rendit conte qu'elle avait fermée les yeux de plaisir. Elle les rouvrit et vit son maître la regarder avec un petit sourire cynique.

Un calme confortable régnait dans la cabine. L'obscurité cachait la scène qui était en train de se dérouler à cet endroit aux yeux du monde. Une complicité des plus spéciale venait de naître entre Jack et cette femme.

Elle se releva prestement, reculant de quelques pas. Puis elle regarda dehors pour la deuxième fois de la nuit. La lune était au zénith à présent et dominait les flots et le navire. Aucun nuage ne venait la cacher et elle éclairait l'immense étendue d'une lumière pâle.

- Vous devriez aller dormir Maître. La nuit est déjà bien avancée.  
- Et toi? Demande-t-il alors, la prenante au dépourvu.

Elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Ou bien avait-elle simplement oublier comme laisser paraître ses sentiments. Ses sourires avaient perdu leur éclat depuis bien longtemps. Ils étaient complètement creux. Pourtant ses lèvres s'étirèrent quand même avant qu'elle ne réponde d'une voix lointaine comme si elle était perdue dans un rêve.

- Je ne dors plus la nuit depuis bien longtemps.  
- Alors quand dors-tu?

Une fois encore, elle fut surprise de la question. C'était la première fois qu'on lui posait ce genre de questions. Habituellement les hommes s'en fichaient. Décidément cet homme n'était pas comme les autres. Elle allait beaucoup moins s'ennuyer avec lui.

- Lorsque le soleil est le plus agressif. Je peux le supporter mais il m'est désagréable.  
- Ce qui explique la pâleur de ta peau, souffla-t-il alors en levant de son fauteuil.  
- Si vous saviez, répondit-elle dans un regard énigmatique.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de se pencher vers la table. Il prit la bouteille qu'il alla mettre dans la caisse un peu plus loin. Puis lentement il se dirigea vers son lit. Il chercha rapidement son chapeau sur la table pour être sur de son emplacement avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas. Il retira ses bottes qu'il laissa tomber aux pieds du lit. Puis il en fit autant avec ses armes qu'il déposa sur la commode.

Reica n'avait pas bougé, elle l'observait. Elle décida qu'il lui était temps de partir et de laisser l'homme seule. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, lui disant au passage qu'au moindre besoin il n'aurait qu'à prononcé son nom. Puis elle s'inclina légèrement avant de reculer et de disparaître à travers le mur.

Jack la regarda faire avec fascination, se disant qu'elle faisait ça bien mieux que Davy Jones. Puis rapidement il retira sa ceinture en cuir pour ne laisser celle en tissu. Elle n'étais pas désagréable. Il se glissa ensuite sous ses couvertures et s'endormit bien vite aidé par l'alcool et les nombreux événements qui avait eu lieux dans la journée.


	4. Chapter 3 : Egoïsme

**Un pacte avec la mort**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Pirates des caraïbes ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à la compagnie Disney.

Hormis certains personnages sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

**Couple : **Capitaine Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann, William Turner & Elizabeth Swann, Capitaine Jack Sparrow & Angelica, et plein d'autre dont vous aurez la surprise à mesure que votre lecture avancera.

**Note : **Cette histoire commence après le quatrième film de Pirates des caraïbes : La Fontaine de Jouvence. Pour tout vous avouez, je ne sais pas quelle taille aura cette histoire. D'un commun accord avec moi-même j'ai décidé d'inventer la plupart des lieux où iront les personnages. De plus je fais à la demande de ma petite princesse, elle se reconnaîtra. C'est pour toi ma princesse.

**Chapitre 3 : Egoïsme  
**

Le lendemain, lorsque Jack se réveilla, se fut à cause des premiers rayons du soleil. Avec les évènements de la veille, il en avait oublié de fermer les lourds rideaux de la cabine.

Il prit le temps d'apprécier encore un peu la douce chaleur de son lit et le lent remous des vagues. Puis il finit par se redresser et poser ses pieds sur le bois sombre froid de la cabine. Il remit sa chemise en place de ses mains agiles suivit de la ceinture de cuir. Il enfila ses bottes, l'une après l'autre avec une lenteur calculée. Puis il remit ses armes à sa ceinture. Il alla ensuite récupérer son compas et son chapeau bien aimé sur la table avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa cabine, enfilant son manteau au passage.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte en bois, un air plus frais que celui de sa cabine vint réveiller des frissons sur sa peau. Sur le bateau un calme matinal régnait encore. Le capitaine commença à faire le tour de son bâtiment, passant de la barre jusqu'à l'avant du bateau. Mais alors qu'il pensait être le seul éveillé, il découvrit une jeune femme brune accoudé sur la rambarde.

Il s'approcha d'elle de son pas habituel et unique. Il posa ses deux mains sur la rambarde en bois noir avant de respirer l'air marrant à pleins poumons. Il porta alors son regard sur la femme à cote de lui avec de multiples questions en tête.

Elle portait un pantalon en toile beige qui moulait ses jambes. Par-dessus elle portait des bottes noires à talons serrées qui montaient jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Une ceinture en cuir marron clouté ornait sa taille et à laquelle pendait un révolver de chaque côté. Pour le haut elle avait revêtit une chemise aux manches très bouffantes et au col très droit et très haut. Elle l'avait laissé ouverte et avait mis un corset brodé noir par-dessus, ce qui laissait voir agréablement sa poitrine sans pour autant que tout cela paresse vulgaire.

Elle avait relevé la partie supérieure de ses cheveux pour les attachés avec un peigne noir serti de rubis. Puis elle avait laissé retomber le reste sur ses épaules et laisser quelques mèches venir encadrer son visage.

Jack se doutait que c'était la femme qu'il avait vu hier, mais il n'en était pas complètement sûr. Sa peau était bien plus bronzée que la veille. Seules ses lèvres n'avaient pas changées, toujours maquillées de ce rouge pétant. Il décida donc de s'en assuré.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

À ce simple mot, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et le brun eu alors sa réponse. Ces yeux étaient rouges sangs.

- Bonjour Maître, vous avez bien dormi?

- Plutôt oui.

C'est dingue comme cette conversation était banale et dénuée d'intérêt. Mais pourtant tous les deux ils n'avaient rien de banale. Un homme hors du commun, le légendaire capitaine Sparrow, et un monstre aux apparences de femme des plus sublimes, un démon redouté même par les pirates. Non tous les deux n'avaient rien de commun.

- Reica.

- Oui ?

- En présence des autres, appels moi capitaine.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Capitaine.

L'homme fit un petit sourire rieur au comportement de la brune. Elle avait dit ça en s'inclinent bien bas de façon exagérée tout en ramenant sa main droite sur ton cœur. Et le mot capitaine avait été soufflé syllabes par syllabes pour bien appuyé dessus. Elle aussi elle avait un sourire rieur et un peu moqueur, bien que moins réel et resplendissant que celui du maître du navire.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle apprécia tout particulièrement le plaisir d'être en compagnie d'être vivant. Elle sourit lentement avant de remonter ses paupières sur des yeux couleurs cuivre. Les prochains jours méritaient d'être intéressants et elle s'en délectait déjà. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le second qui arriva près d'eux pour informer le brun qu'ils étaient tous prêts à remettre les voiles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau sombre s'avançait de nouveau sur une mer calme et étincelante comme des joyaux. Ils rejoignirent enfin une île en fin de journée. Rapidement Jack donna ses ordres, organisant le ravitaillement avant de laisser cartier libre pour une partie de l'équipage alors que d'autres veilleraient sur le bateau. Accompagné de son second et de la jeune femme qui allait sûrement la suivre comme son ombre, il se rendit dans une taverne.

A peine fut-il assit qu'il envoya Gibss chercher à boire alors qu'il priait Reica de s'asseoir. Il porta un regard lourd de jugement sur l'ensemble de la salle. Des filles de joies se baladaient entre les chaises d'une démarche aguicheuse et lascive. Des hommes dégoulinants de sueur leur claquaient les fesses bruyamment. Le vieille homme à la chevelure grisonnante se fraya difficilement un chemin entre les tables et les personnes en essayant de ne pas renverser les choppes remplit de rhum. Il réussit finalement à rejoindre la table après avoir renversé plus de la moitié de sa choppe. Par chance pour lui il avait sauvegardé le contenu du verre du capitaine.

Après l'avoir posé sur la table, il piqua une chaise à la table voisine faisant tomber la personne qui allait s'asseoir dessus. Il prit place autour à la table. Aucune des trois personnes assises à cette table ne pipa mot. Ils restèrent simplement là à regarder les gens danser, les musiciens jouer, les catins fricoter avec des hommes et les hommes se battre pour un rien.

Quelques temps plus tard la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit pour la énième fois de la nuit et un homme élégant entra dans la pièce à la forte odeur d'alcool. Il balaya la salle du regard avant de se diriger vers le comptoir où il y passa une commande. Une jeune femme avec de fausses boucles blondes d'aristocrate et une robe bien trop près du corps le servit en lui faisant des avances osées. Il ne fit pas attention à elle plus que ça et se retourna en fouillant la pièce des yeux.

Il se mit ensuite à marcher sans pour autant arrêter de scruter chaque chose de cette salle. Il semblait chercher quelque chose d'important, ignorant superbement les catins qui lui parlaient ou qui se retournaient sur son chemin. Il fit le tour d'une table, s'enfonçant dans l'ombre. Jack et ses deux camarades le perdirent des yeux durant quelques minutes et finirent par s'en désintéresser les uns après les autres.

Pourtant il apparut comme sorti de nulle part devant le trio. Il fixa son regard bleu dans celui marron-rouge de la jeune femme. C'est alors que Jack se rendit compte que les yeux de Reica avaient changé de couleur pour paraître plus normaux. Effectivement c'était bien pensé se dit le brun, les pupilles rouges sangs de sa compagne étaient certes magnifiques mais elles semblaient tout droit sorti de l'enfer. La confrontation entre la jeune femme et le nouvel arrivant dura de longues minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge.

Puis sans prévenir les lèvres de la brune s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur et espiègle. L'instant suivant son corps était secoué par des soubresauts. L'idée qu'elle fasse une crise d'épilepsie effleura le capitaine. Mais alors qu'il allait poser une main sur son épaule, il la vit basculer sa tête en arrière, riant à gorge déployée.

Dans la salle beaucoup se retournèrent vers le petit groupe dont deux personnes sur quatre ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, la jeune femme arrêta de rigoler. Elle fixa son regard calculateur sur l'homme face à elle sans pour autant se départir de son sourire qui était devenue joueur. Elle sembla le scruté dans les moindres détails pendant de longues minutes. Lui, cette attention ne semblait même pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Il attendait patiemment.

Finalement Reica finit par se lever. Elle se retourna vers le capitaine et s'inclina comme un homme de la cour le ferait. Lorsqu'elle se redresse son sourire avait disparu et elle se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la sortie. Elle évita sans difficultés aucune les ivrognes se battant ou faisant de grands gestes, les prostituées fanfaronnant au milieu des clients potentiels. Le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas sans plus attendre, la suivant bien plus difficilement au milieu de tout ce peuple. Ils finirent par franchir la porte en bois mal taillée de la taverne et disparurent définitivement du champ de vison de Jack et Gibss.

Que venait-il donc de se passer ? Cette question revenait sans cesse dans la tête du capitaine du Black Pearl. Mais petit à petit une autre naissait prenant le dessus sur la précédente. Reica était partie où, avec qui et faire quoi ? Trois question en une, rien de mieux pour donner la migraine. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Pas du tout même. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes mais il l'avait assez vu pour ne pas l'aimer. Surtout à la fin. Et Reica osait partir avec lui sans rien lui dire ?

Jack prit sa choppe de rhum avant de la finir d'une traite puis de faire pareil avec celle de Gibss qu'il lui piqua des mains. Il renvoya immédiatement celui-ci chercher à boire mais cette fois il lui demanda des bouteilles. Lorsque le second revint avec une dizaine de bouteilles dans les bras, Jack s'empara de l'une d'elle immédiatement manquant de faire tomber tout le reste des bras du veille homme. Il enleva le bouchon en liège avec les dents avant d'en boire la moitié d'une traite.

Gibss, une fois assit et sûr que les bouteilles ne tomberaient plus, se mit à parler. Mais le brun ne l'écoutait même pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le goût particulier du rhum. Ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait plus. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est que cette saveur sauvage, piquante et entêtante qui lui brûlât la gorge et lui faisait tourner la tête lui avait manqué. Le goût du pêché qu'il adorait sentir sur les lèvres et sa langue. Ce même goût qui faisait naître un feu liquide en lui et qui faisait monter le désir. Qui lui donnait envie de serrer le corps de cette femme entre ses bras. Mais depuis quand le rhum avait un corps de femme et lui donnait envie du pêché de chair ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était depuis qu'il avait goûté les lèvres de son Elizabeth ce fameux jour. Ce jour-là il avait vu le paradis et l'enfer quelques minutes plus tard. Mais il avait adoré. Il avait adoré sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une douce caresse au goût du pêché et de l'adieu. Un tendre contact aux attentions dangereuses qui l'avait laissé dans une situation délicate. Mais il avait aimé cet instant. Il en avait fait son préféré. Le moment le plus précieux à ses yeux de tous ceux qu'il avait eu en compagnie de la jeune femme. Il n'oublierait jamais cette exquise sensation de danger. Cette même sensation qu'il avait pensé retrouver le jour où cette femme démoniaque était apparue dans sa cabine. Il avait eu peur pour sa vie aussi ce jour-là, mais pourtant il était resté serein. La beauté magique qui se dégageait de se corps féminin l'avait envoûté et il avait été incapable de réagir pour se défendre. Incapable? Non ce n'était pas le terme. Il ne l'avait pas voulu, voilà la vraie raison. Il aurait très bien pu appeler Gibss et ses matelots, mais il ne l'avait pas voulu.

Il avait préféré la laisser faire. Et si elle avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait laissé faire quand même. Mais bien qu'il ait senti l'aura dangereuse et meurtrière que dégagé cette femme, il s'était douté qu'elle n'allait rien lui faire. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu parler il avait eu l'impression de rêver. Il avait entendu sa voix par ses oreilles, mais aussi dans sa tête. Il ne l'avait que plus apprécié même si il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Il aimait la sentir près de lui pour il ne savait quelle raison. Mais à cet instant précis elle n'était plus là. Elle était partie avec cet homme. A croire que chaque femme pour qui il avait un quelconque intérêt devait partir avec un autre homme.

Il regarda la quatrième bouteille qu'il tenait dans les mains. Elle était déjà vide. Il en prit donc une cinquième, portant le goulot à ses lèvres. Elle au moins elle restait toujours avec lui. Son rhum adoré ne l'avait jamais quitté. En repensant à ça il fronça les sourcils. C'était faux. Souvent il avait perdu son précieux nectar, mais il avait toujours été le récupérer. Alors qu'il se disait ça, le capitaine se leva de la chaise en bois rustique pour se dirigé vers la porte d'un pas légèrement chancelant.

Il poussa la lourde porte qui grinça sur ses gonds. Dehors la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Elle se reflétait sur la surface miroitante de l'océan et diffusait une lumière blanche féerique sur la petite île. Jack laissa ses pas le guider sans trop savoir où il allait. Il chancelait de droit à gauche. Finalement il sorti de la ville, grimpant sur une colline. Arrivé là-haut il se retourna. Gibss ne l'avait pas suivi. Et ça n'était pas plus mal.

Il reprit son chemin rapidement, redescendant de l'autre côté de la colline et s'enfonçant parmi les arbres d'une forêt de pins tropicales. La lueur blafarde de l'astre nocturne filtrait difficilement à travers les arbres et plus le brun s'enfonçait plus il y faisait sombre. Il marchait entre les arbres aux branches griffues sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Soudain alors qu'il contournait un arbre, un bassin apparut devant lui. La vision qui s'offrait à lui était tout simplement magnifique. L'eau bleue cristalline étincelait comme du diamant. De grosses roches blanches entouraient le point d'eau. Sur l'une d'elles Reica y était assise. Entre ses jambes reposait le corps de l'homme vu un peu plus tôt. La tête nichée dans son cou et ses longs cheveux sombres tombants en cascade sur la peau d'une blancheur anormale, la brune étaient en train de vider le bel homme de son sang avec délicatesse et raffinement. Les longs fils noirs contrastaient avec la peau nue et fantomatique de la victime.

Mu par un instinct de fascination, Jack fit encore un pas en avant. Il n'en fallu pas plus à la jeune femme pour lâcher sa proie qui chuta au sol découvrant son cou où deux marques rondes étaient présentes. De fines gouttelettes de sang s'en échappèrent pour glisser vers le sol en laissant des traces rouges sur leurs passages. Elle releva un regard rougeoyant sur le nouvel arrivant avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le regard d'encre noir et celui rouge du diable se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes. N'y tenant plus le pirate fit descendre son regard sur le corps recouvert d'un simple drap blanc qui lui donnait une fausse apparence d'ange.

L'homme fit un nouveau pas en avant. Dans le même temps la jeune femme se releva finissant de faire tomber le cadavre au sol qui se transforma en poussière très vite balayé par une brise naissante. Aux yeux de Jack, le mouvement du démon face à lui fut très lent et il put voir son habit changé de lui-même pour redevenir la tenue qu'elle avait le matin même. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui tout en portant une main à ses cheveux qu'elle rattacha avec la même pince qu'elle fit apparaître. Lui, porta la bouteille à ses lèvres pour en boire une grande quantité comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

La jeune femme sans âge continua de s'approcher. Il l'a laissa faire, continuant de vider la bouteille. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle ne plus qu'à deux pas de lui puis elle attendit. Jack finit par baisser la bouteille avant de fixé à nouveau la jeune femme du regard.

- Que faisais-tu avec lui ? Demanda-t-il alors sans aucune gentillesse dans la voix.

- Vous avez bien vu ce que je faisais. Alors pourquoi demander?

Jack ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait aussi violemment. Ni pourquoi il sentait cette colère au fond de lui. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il avait autant envie de tuer cet homme qui de toute manière était déjà mort. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait que cette femme, bien qu'elle n'ait rien d'humain, reste avec lui. Il la voulait auprès de lui mais il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

- Vous l'avez fait ? Demande-t-il de but en blanc.

Cette question prit la jeune femme au dépourvue qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sa bouche forma un jolie petit rond mais aucun son n'en sorti. Puis sans prévenir comme un peu plus tôt, elle éclata d'un rire clair et cristallin. Elle porta difficilement une main à sa bouche, le corps secoué par les contractions musculaires. Elle réussit à se calmer et regarda le brun qui avait froncé les sourcils en signe de désaccord.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie de votre part, mon maître? Répondit-elle avec un air joueur et espiègle.

Le concerné fronça un peu plus les sourcils avant de fermer les yeux et souffler bruyamment. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit son regard était froid et colérique.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient. Et tu as dit être à moi.

A ces mots, la jeune femme fit un sourire délicat.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit mais vous avez raison. Veuillez me pardonne mon maître, répondit la brune en s'inclinant légèrement, une main sur le cœur.

Elle ne vit pas la main halée approcher et venir relever son menton doucement. Maintenant qu'ils étaient debout l'un face à l'autre, Jack se rendit compte qu'il était un tout petit peu plus grand qu'elle. Il fixa son regard au sien, laissant sa main explorer la joue du démon. À cet instant il la trouva magnifique et très attirante. Cette pensée lui sauta au visage et il comprit enfin pourquoi il voulait la garder auprès de lui. Cette femme sortie tout droit des enfers l'attirait irrémédiablement.

- Reste auprès de moi Reica. Tant que j'aurais ce bracelet tu ne partiras pas c'est bien ça ?

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés pour savourer la caresse à la première phrase du pirate. Pour réponse elle souffla un faible oui. Elle apprécia le calme qui régnait autour d'elle mais aussi celui que cet homme faisait naître en elle. Elle semblait avoir trouvé un homme des plus intéressants. Elle contempla cet homme face à elle qui était d'une rare beauté et doté de plus d'une qualité.

- Alors ne me quitte jamais.

Oui elle avait vraiment découvert un homme incroyable. Un homme capable de lui dire ces mots. Un homme n'aillant pas peur d'elle et qui l'acceptait malgré sa monstruosité. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Sans attendre la main chaude quitta sa joue et le pirate fit demi-tour. La jeune femme lui emboîta le pas et ils regagnèrent tous deux la ville dans un silence agréable.

Derrière eux les derniers grains de poussières étaient emmenés au loin par le vent frais de la nuit.


End file.
